DE 10 2009 025 585 A1 shows a device for the decentralized function activation of a control unit of a vehicle. The device comprises a production server for transmitting activation data. Furthermore, the device has an activation module that can be switched between the production server and the control unit, a limited number of activations being possible, independent of the production server, by means of the activation module.
DE 10 2004 049 297 A1 shows a method for activating and deactivating vehicle control unit functions. The activation or deactivation of the control unit functions is done via a communication interface.
DE 10 2006 052 048 A1 shows a method for activating and deactivating functions of a motor vehicle. For the activation and/or deactivation of a function, a conversion request is generated by the dealer or workshop after the motor vehicle is delivered. On the basis of the conversion request, a function-dependent and vehicle-dependent code is generated by the manufacturer. The function-dependent and vehicle-dependent code is entered into a diagnostic device by the dealer or workshop and transmitted to a control unit in the vehicle via the diagnostic device, the control unit checking the code and permitting or not permitting the activation or deactivation of the respective function as a function of the check.